


Испачканный

by Maru_Kusanagi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maru_Kusanagi/pseuds/Maru_Kusanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну какое может быть саммари у ПВП? Ривай, Эрен, минет, секс на столе - вот и всё саммари...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Испачканный

**Author's Note:**

> Вариация на заявку Риши "мне вообще интересно как они трахаются. Ривая передергивает, когда Эрен пачкает его своей спермой?.." Получилось не так, как ты представляла, но во мне теплится надежда, что тебе хоть немного понравится...

Это был спонтанный порыв. Не так чтобы Ривай не думал об этом и не хотел сделать это раньше - нет, ему хотелось и он знал, что однажды это случится. Но и в календарике день Икс не обводил. Ну хотя бы потому, что у него не было календарика. Нет. Всё произошло внезапно. На второй день после вылазки, в которой по приказу Эрвина участвовали только новобранцы, Ривай, проходя за спиной разбирающего УПМ Эрена, бросил ему: "Сегодня". Эрен вздрогнул и обернулся, провожая капрала долгим взглядом - таким сияющим, что Ривай раздражённо щёлкнул языком. Никакого понятия о скрытности у этого сопляка.  
Эрен пришёл после полуночи, как обычно; Ривай как раз заканчивал возню с бумагами. Никак не отреагировав на появление мальчишки, Ривай продолжил дописывать отчёт, краем глаза замечая, как напряжённый Эрен сперва нервно топчется у порога, а потом решительно топает к столу и плюхается на стул напротив. Заключительная часть отчёта - крайне важная штука, и Ривай это прекрасно понимает. Поэтому он спокойно и вдумчиво занимается своим делом, в то время как терпение Эрена утекает, как песчинки в часах. Он всё заметнее ёрзает, кидая жадные взгляды на своего командира, и это одновременно раздражает и забавляет. Наконец Ривай ставит последнюю точку и поднимается из-за стола. Эрен вскакивает на ноги следом - дисциплина есть дисциплина. Ривай подходит к нему, цепко осматривает с ног до головы: простые сапоги, тонкие штаны, мягко облегающие сильные ноги, свободная рубашка на завязках. Своя форма начинает казаться тесной и лишней, поэтому Ривай коротко велит Эрену раздеть его. Пальцы у мальчишки всё ещё дрожат, когда касаются его тела, и это даже умиляет - но не больше, чем аккуратно сворачиваемая одежда. К этому Ривай приучал сразу.  
\- Сними рубашку.  
\- Есть.  
Ривай долго рассматривал бледную кожу на плечах, груди и животе, легко касаясь её кончиками пальцев. Хотел или боялся найти на ней изъян? В отличие от Ривая, у Эрена не было шрамов. Ривай дотронулся до ключа: тёплый. Он отбросил его за спину - Эрен не возражал. Приблизившись вплотную, капрал положил ладонь на гладкую щёку и поцеловал приоткрытые губы, сминая их своими, заставляя Эрена прогнуться назад так, что тому пришлось ухватиться за Ривая, чтобы не упасть. Губы, скулы, шея, ключицы. Эрен млел, сорванно дышал - много ли надо подростку? Ноги у него начали дрожать, поэтому пришлось развернуться вместе с ним и прижать его к столу. Ривай целовал и кусал отзывчивое тело, не боясь оставить следов - они заживут ещё до рассвета. Ему ещё не наскучило исследовать мальчишку, пробовать с ним что-то ещё, узнавать его реакцию. Оставить влажную дорожку между рёбер и подуть на неё - Эрен шумно выдыхает, его соски сжимаются в маленькие твёрдые горошинки. Если потереть их пальцами, Эрен запрокинет голову и, может быть, застонет. А если лизнуть их и сжать губами, то застонет наверняка, негромко, как будто стыдливо. Ривай уже путешествовал по раскрытой перед ним карте, открывал новые зоны, но ещё не спускался вниз. "Почему бы не сегодня?" - сказал он самому себе и опустился на колени. Перевозбуждённый Эрен или не заметил, или не придал этому значения - но лишь до тех пор, пока Ривай не оттянул вниз пояс его штанов и не коснулся губами лобка.  
\- В-вы чего?..  
\- Тебе ведь не делали минет?  
\- Что? Нет!..  
\- Как мило ты краснеешь.  
С этими словами Ривай вобрал в рот головку, наслаждаясь её жаром и донёсшимся сверху сдавленным всхлипом. Он собирался только дать ощутить, каково это, всего лишь подразнить. Не касаясь члена руками, он посасывал его, обводил языком самый венчик, прижимал кончиком уздечку и выпускал с пошлыми влажными звуками, а затем вбирал обратно. Увлёкшись своей игрой, он пропустил момент, когда Эрен вытянулся струной, вцепившись в плечи Ривая, и не успел отстраниться. Семя попало на язык и губы. Ривай сглотнул и медленно прикрыл глаза. Эрен испуганно бормотал извинения, боясь притронуться к нему.  
\- Ты...  
Ривай плавно поднялся на ноги, раздражаясь ещё и от того, что мелкий засранец был уже значительно выше, так что приходилось смотреть в его расширенные от оргазма и страха глаза снизу вверх.  
\- Вылижи.  
\- Н-но...  
\- Я сказал: вылижи.  
\- Есть...  
Ривай надавил на затылок Эрена, приближая его лицо к своему, и крепко сжимал в кулаке его волосы, пока тот осторожно собирал влажными губами быстро подсыхающие капли спермы. Ривай так близко видел его подрагивающие ресницы на опущенных веках, так остро чувствовал его горячий член, зажатый между их бёдрами, что боязливое прикосновение чужого языка к его губам стало тем последним, что заставляет сжатую пружину резко распрямиться. Ривай оттолкнул Эрена от себя, опрокинул его на стол и вклинился между ног. Эрен дёрнулся, попытался что-то сказать, но Ривай надавил пальцем на его нижнюю губу.  
\- Облизывай.  
С брезгливой гримасой на лице Ривай подождал, пока Эрен обслюнявит его палец, вытащил его и, раскинув ноги распластавшегося мальчишки пошире, втолкнул его в анус. Эрен поморщился, попытался свести бёдра, но Ривай не дал. Покачав пальцем туда-сюда, он вынул его, подхватил Эрена под колени и подвинул выше, сгибая почти пополам и открывая снова плотно сжавшуюся дырочку. Ривай огладил края уже высохшим пальцем и склонился ниже.  
\- Что вы..!  
Ривай вздёрнул бровь, наклонился ещё ниже, приоткрывая рот и позволяя слюне тонко стечь точно на колечко мышц. Эрен вздрогнул.  
\- Уж не решил ли ты, что я собираюсь совать свой язык в твою задницу?  
Эрен покраснел и замямлил что-то предположительно отрицательное.  
\- Что ж, может, и собираюсь. Но не сегодня.  
У Эрена отвисла челюсть. Пользуясь его коротким замешательством, Ривай снова вогнал в него палец. Эрен застонал, откидываясь назад, и потянулся к поднимающемуся члену, но Ривай ударил его по руке.  
\- Ты меня испачкал. Поэтому кончать будешь без рук. Если сможешь, конечно.  
С этими словами он аккуратно лизнул ладонь, обернул ею свой член и приставил к едва приоткрытому входу. Слушая долгие жадные стоны Эрена, Ривай отстранённо порадовался, что стены здесь достаточно толстые, чтобы их никто не услышал. Он навис над Эреном, изредка беспорядочно его целуя, пока тот не поднялся, опираясь на вытянутые руки. Ривай поддержал его за талию, продолжая трахать его широкими движениями.  
\- Хорошо... - тихо простонал Эрен, обвивая руками шею Ривая, прижимаясь к нему, насколько это было возможно.  
Ривай выругался, чувствуя, что близок к разрядке.  
\- В меня... Пожалуйста, кончите в меня...  
\- Ахх, чтоб тебя!..  
Ривай в последний раз вломился внутрь и кончил, вжимаясь лицом во влажную шею Эрена. Эрен негромко вскрикнул, когда Ривай медленно вышел из него, и кончил тоже, выстрелив спермой Риваю на живот.  
\- Так, гадёныш. Похоже, ты у меня сегодня надолго задержишься.


End file.
